


Pizza Boy

by WalkInTheBeach



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin / Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Based on Pizza Girl by Jonas Brothers, But Ashton is never ordinary ofc, Famous Luke Hemmings, Famous Luke Hemmings/ Ordinary Ashton Irwin, Fluff, Just very cute honestly, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, M/M, Ordinary Ashton Irwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkInTheBeach/pseuds/WalkInTheBeach
Summary: Ashton is a hard-working high school student, struggling to support his family. Luke is a famous multi-millionaire lead singer in a band with his best friends. After finishing their tour, the boys go to a near by pizza shop where Luke falls in love with the curly haired waiter. Ashton being to occupied with taking care of his family rejects Luke's offers in taking him out on a date.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fanfiction on different sites because I know people use different sites.

"Thank you, Sydney. It's great to be home. I had an amazing time tonight." Luke cheered into the microphone, erupting loud screams from the many fans in the audience. He looked out at the crowd, wondering what he did to deserve so much support in something he loves doing.

He waved goodbye to his lovely fans, walking out of the stage with his best friends by his side. It's amazing accomplishing your dreams but it's even better when you have your friends to accomplish them with. The trio quickly headed for some water bottles to relieve their thirst and sore throats after singing.

"Wow, did you see how many people were out there." Michael exclaimed in awe, his eyes shinning as bright as stars in the Milky Way knowing how admire he must feel by the many fans that had bought tickets and to the many others that tweeted him daily.

"Yeah, it was an amazing night." Calum replied with just the same amount of awe as his band mate. He just couldn't imagine going from an audience of 100 in a YouTube video to an audience of over 1 million in their world tour.

"As amazing as it was, food would be just as amazing." Luke was exhausted from the long day of sound check and playing. His stomach rumbled thinking about devouring a ham pizza with extra parmesan cheese. "How about we go get pizza?"

"Agreed." Michael exclaimed, with a big smile.

They took a limo to a pizza place close to their houses so they will be able to walk home afterwards. As the limo dropped them off the boys ran to the door and tried to push it open.

But they didn't notice it was the kind of doors you have to pull not push so they collided against the glass door, hard.

"God dang it." Micheal said with a big red bump in his forehead due to the others having collided against him. Luke and Calum dropped to the floor on top of each other and groaned. 

"Ouchie." Calum said working up a cute pouty face.

"Same." Luke said, rubbing the shoulder he had landed on painfully. "But cmon. Lets hurry up before they close." He took his Calum's hand to help him stand up and pulled the door open.

The trio ran to the booth in the far back to not be noticed by any fans. They put on their hoods and giggled at each other from the previous fall. As the boys talked about the amazing concert experience they had that day the waiter came over to them looking down to write down the table number.

When he looked up Luke felt his eyes widen. Perfection was standing in front of them and he couldn't cough up a pick up line. He zoned out staring at the boys curly hair and hazel eyes.

"Sir, sir. What do you want?" the waiter said to him, snapping Luke from observing the guys dimples as talked.

"You." Luke sighed. "I mean ... um your best ham pizza, please." He smiled at at the waiter who looked down at him weirdly.

"Ooh nice man. That's a cute one." Michael said, throwing Luke a wink. Luke ignored him looking at the waiter as he took the order to the cook and went to go serve another table. Luke stared at his firm butt and his cute way of walking. Damn, he really hope he would see him again. He could feel Michael and Calum giggling as Luke observed the waiter but he didn't care because that guy was going to be his one day.

After way to long of looking at the boy, Luke pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the guy. He posted it on Twitter with the caption, "My waiter is so handsome 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? 
> 
> \- r. b.


	2. Chapter Two

Luke waved goodbye to his friends after he exited the pizza shop. He mindlessly played with his house keys, dangling them around his finger. He was happy about coming home. Nothing quite gave a filling feeling like sleeping in your own bed and waking up to a house you didn't have to rush out of to be somewhere else. It felt stable and oddly satisfying.

When he reached his front door, he already started to imagine the sound of the warm water hitting his body. He started to strip as soon as he closed the door and as he walked to his bathroom. He didn't like living alone. It was comfortable and gave him space but he felt like there was something missing. Ever since he was a teen and started to realized what love is, he wanted it. More than anything he wanted someone he could sleep with at night, make breakfast for, watch television with on weekends, and have dinner with. Luke has always wanted a family.

He did have his mom and older siblings but he wanted a family of his own. Kids to raise, a husband to care for and love. Besides being in the successful band he is, it was his dream. His little fantasy.

As he shampooed his hair, finally with his favorite shampoo and not a bad one from a hotel, he thought about his day. Even though he had an amazing day singing in front of a large amount of people like he always wanted to, he didn't understand why the rejection from a single person hurt. He had a world full of people that loved him, one person shouldn't affect him much.

Luke believed that he might have gotten a big ego since he started being a superstar. The constant screaming of girls yelling his name must have gotten to his head, but he still loved every single one of them. The thing about him was, he wanted to start a relationship. After his world tour, he wanted to find someone to spend time with and be with. He didn't want to date to just date, he wanted to date someone he could be with for the rest of his life. That supported him through his ups and downs. The rejection hurt, because he realized it's harder than it seems to woo someone that isn't a fan of you, but he was determined to it. That Ashton boy was adorable, short and sassy and Luke wanted to get to know him.

• • •

Ashton slumped down on the couch after his long shift at work. All the constant hours of being yelled at my customers and his boss sent tension to his shoulders. He still had to finish his homework and tuck in his siblings before going to bed, but for a while he imagined living like every other teenage boy. Being able to play video games and be taken care of instead of having to take care of the people around him. He was woken up from his daydream by a little boy jumping into his lap. He loved his younger brother, he just wished he could get more time for himself.

"Ashton, I brushed my teeth, I'm ready for bed." his younger brother Harry said rubbing his eyes full of sleep.

"Alright buddy. Let's go." Ashton told him. Harry lifted his arms up in a motion Ashton was familiar with. He picked up his brother by the waist and pulled him over his head.

"Yay, airplane!" Harry giggled all the way to bed. Ashton tugged him in and kissed his head before turning on his night light.

"Lauren, time for bed!" he yelled out to his teenage sister that sat watching TV in the living room. 

"Coming!" she said as she hurried over, her phone in her hands. "Omg, Ashton is this you? You met Luke Hemmings and you didn't get me a picture!"

His sister shoved a phone to his face and clearly enough, it was his side profile in the picture. He was shocked someone had thought he was good looking, he didn't think so himself. At the same time, he didn't really care considering he didn't have time for dating in his life. He needed to take care of his family. Without a dad, he was the man in the house, and with that came many responsibilities.

"I didn't know who he was. Now, cmon time for bed." Lauren rolled her eyes and slummed angrily into her bed. Ashton smiled at how adorable she was, no mater how rebellious she tried to act she was still his little sister and he loved her very much. He kissed her forehead and closed the door so both of his siblings could sleep comfortably, while he had to stay up to finish his homework to school tomorrow.

• • •

Luke headed to his moms house, driving his car that he unhappily had to leave behind when he went on tour. As he parked in her highway, he could see that his older brother, Jack was visiting too. He smiled knowing he will get to play with his baby niece, Zoe, who made him very happy.

He knocked on the front door and when opened was attacked by his mother with a million hugs. "I almost forgot I had another son." she said as she pulled him into her home. He greeted his brother and his wife and picked up his baby niece.

He answered his moms many question about doing his own laundry and if he showered enough, which he did. He discussed stories with them as he played with his niece's hair. It made him yearn to have kids in the future, along with a husband and a big house.

As they ate, he was again reminded of the boy that took away his breathe yesterday. It was around four o' clock and judging by the time he clocked off, he hoped that this was around the time he entered his shift.

"Well mom, it was great being with you today. I have four more months before I leave again, so I'll be sure to stop by a lot." he kissed her cheek and said good bye to his family before hurrying into his car, and hoping that his assumption of the boys entering time.

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Thoughts? 
> 
> \- r. b.


	3. Chapter Three

On Luke's arrival, the same curly haired waitress Ashton had left for him the previous night served him. He ordered something big, planning to stay a while until he arrived. He ate slowly his eyes darting around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of the golden haired boy, but he didn't seem to how up. He looked down a his phone to see it was six, two hours with no sign of him. He looked around to ask for his check from the waitress when Ashton walked through the door looking flawless.

He was wearing his tight work shirt and skinny jeans which made every curve of his body pop out. As the waitress that was in charge of his table came back to ask if he needed anything, Luke pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Is it possible to bribe you into having Ashton be my waiter?" Luke said throwing in a wink. The waitress laughed and took the money with a nod and in a few minutes Ashton came back, with his notepad and pen.

"Oh, its you again. Danielle said you've been here for two hours, do you need anything?" Ashton asked annoyed at the blond.

"Besides your phone number, a date would be nice." Luke said flirtatiously.

"Not happening." Ashton said, starting to leave before Luke grabbed his hand.

"A soda would be fine." Luke said, wanting to stay longer, ideally until it was the boys turn to leave so he could walk him home.

"What kind, blondie?" sass of the phrase emitted from his lips.

"Surprise me." Luke said with a smile. The boy was incredibly cute and feisty, just Luke's type. Ashton left without looking back and decided to take his time on the order just to annoy him.

He took others people's orders but looked over to Luke when he felt his icy blue piercing eyes looking at his body. Ashton felt as if he was naked and exposed in public by the way Luke stared at him. When he made eye contact Ashton rolled his eyes away but Luke smiled and waved at him. In order to shut him up, Ashton grabbed a coke and placed it on the table.

"Finish it, leave and stop staring please, creep." Ashton said annoyed, even though deep down he was enjoying the way he was being looked at. He hasn't been payed much attention lately, him doing everything for his family constantly. A bit of attention flattered but he didn't want it to show.

"Or, I could tell your manager for taking more than thirty minutes on my order. That's against the returns rules you know." Luke mocked.

"You wouldn't." Ashton's eyes darted around the room making sure his boss wasn't around and started to worry.

"I wouldn't. Don't like pretty boys like you getting in trouble. Would keep me quiet if you let me walk you home after your shift?" Luke looked at Ashton with hopeful eyes but Ashton just rolled them.

"Fine, I care to much about this job to lose if for joking around with a stupid boy." Ashton walked away an angry expression on his face.

'He has quite a mouth on him.' Luke texted to the group chat he kept with Michael and Calum.

'Aye, get it mate. He looks like a nice fella.' Michael answered.

'If you don't, I will.' Calum mocked.

Luke laughed and plugged in his headphones, listening to music as an attempt for time to past faster. He looked through his twitter feed and answered a couple of fans. Ashton looked at Luke who was distracted in his phone to his eyes, his shift was over but he wondered wether to past by him and leave or to actually have Luke walk him home.

He decided to tap the blond's shoulder to get his attention because he didn't want to get fired if his boss found out about the late order and he realized if his sister saw him she would be happy for months. He really loved seeing his family happy.

"I'm heading home, if you still felt like following me. I wouldn't want you to snitch me out." Ashton murmured his backpack on his shoulder and a phone in hand.

"Of course. I've waited four hours for this." Luke laughed. He was nothing if not persistent. He was told that's how he made it big. He never gave up on his dreams and even if it seems small and silly, crushing on a waiter that has no interest in him when he could find someone else, he doesn't give up after being let down.

"Are you a no life, blondie?" Ashton mocked him, even if he was in the same situation being a hard working student and a part time worker, along with taking care of his family every second of the day. He was a serious workaholic.

"I have a great life. Thanks for asking. Are you already giving me nickname pizza boy?" Luke followed after Ashton as he headed out. Ashton walked to the same gray worn down car and unlocked the drivers side.

"I do more than just serve pizzas. Thanks for the walk." Ashton did really want to take picture with Luke for his sister but he felt that would just lead on the guy. This was as much as he was walking him home, because there was no way he was going to let a stranger in his beat down car.

"The agreement was home. Also, is this car safe." Luke eyed the car feeling like it was about to fall apart any second.

"My car is unstoppable. Don't make fun of a long lasting car. Also, you said walk, and this is as far as you can walk me." Ashton said matter of factly looking up at Luke with his beautiful honey eyes. Luke kind of lost himself in them for about 17 years before the boy looked away.

"All the way home. I'll leave you at your doorstep like a gentleman." Luke send sun rays Ashton's way as he smiled widely.

"I'm not letting a stranger in my car. Also, I don't even know your name." Ashton knew that his sister was a fan of his and she's told him his name. Lance? Lorraine? Lucifer? He wasn't really sure and he didn't need to remember.

"I'm Hemmings. Luke Hemmings." Luke giggled in his best imitation of the James Bond introduction scene. "How about you? I can tell from your name tag your first name is Ashton, but do you have a last name or should I forget about I and just declare it to be Hemmings?"

"Oh god. You're a bad flirt. It's Irwin and I'm going to be late if I don't start driving now so I'll see you around blondie." Ashton winked before closing the door and turning on the car.

"I'm persistent, pizza boy. I'll find you again, just wait." Luke smiled as Ashton's engine made very loud growls. Ashton waved and drove away.

He definitely likes this one.

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?  
> \- r. b.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some background on their character and thoughts. Always good to know a character's mindset.

Luke groaned as he made his way back to his car. He got played. As a world famous pop-punk star, he has been put out there by the media. He is assumed to me a a womanizer, well a maninizer, when he is caught in the public eye with numerous boys. But it isn't for the sex or for the ego, that shows he can get anyone he wants, it's for the trial and error ordeal that comes along with dating. 

The more he dates the closer he is to finding the one. While people think he is a rude arrogant boy, he is very sweet and shows that to everybody he dates in order to seek out the right one. But he knows that won't be easy. That's why when a person holds a sadness in their eyes and their heart shows that they want love, they're just closed in their own vault waiting for it to be open, like Ashton, Luke knows that he can make them happier. Some people don't believe that love in for them but Luke Hemmings knew that love is deserved to be had by everybody. 

As he watched Ashton drive away, he knew that what he had been seeing in the boy is a cry for help. The fidgeting and foot tapping showed he was stressed and living day by day stuck in a routine that he wasn't completely happy with but that he believed was meant for him. He knew that he had to help by giving him love and attention he doesn't believe anyone else has given the pizza boy. 

He climbed the car in defeat but he knew he would be back to give it another shot. Ashton looked like a hard worker and no hard worker deserved to be stuck in an unhappy cycle. 

\- 

Ashton was a proud man, who never wanted assistance in supporting his family. So whenever his aunt Maggie showed up with groceries and a pocket full of money, Ashton wanted to reject it. He knew he should let go of his pride and the complex that he's the man of the house, he should handle it, but yet again his whinnied like a little boy getting forced to eat his vegetables and tried to turn her away. 

"Ashton, you can't do everything yourself. You're not even an adult yet." Aunt Maggie scolded. 

"I know but I want to. For them." Ashton grumbled under his breath. He opened the door and stopped aside letting his aunt in. She barged in after like it was her own place, putting the groceries in their respective spot and placing the cash on the coffee table. 

"You have to let me help." Aunt Maggie told them. "We are family. We do this together." 

"It's just hard depending on someone who won't always be there." Ashton admitted. 

"But I'm family. I will always be there." Aunt Maggie told him. It was important to mention that Ashton knew this. He felt it in his bones that his sweet and cool Aunt Maggie would always be around to help but it's how he thought about his father, a man who now is gone. Ashton can't bring himself to depend on anyone. 

Ashton smiled at her in a way to say 'You're right' even though he didn't believe that at all. Sometimes in fights you just have to play the defensive side by shutting it down and agreeing because, if you don't, nothing will ever go well for you. 

"How's school been going, Ash?" Maggie asked as they sat down on the dinning room table with a bowl of cereal. 

"It's alright. Just a stepping stone to my future so I could help out mom more." Ashton said kicking around his legs. 

"But you have to grow Ashton. Socially. You have to make friends and go out there. I know you want to always help out your mom but you have to be happy first. You have to be a teenager." There she went, making complete sense again. 

"I can't focus on the mediocre right now. My family needs me." There he went, always denying himself any happiness. 

"So you don't have any friends? How about a boyfriend? No cute boys?" Aunt Maggie batted her eyelashes looking at Ashton. 

It's important to mention that Ashton is openly gay. He doesn't make a big deal out of it and go out wearing flamboyant rainbow t-shirts, but it's something everyone has known for a long time. No one in his family views it at less than normal. When he told his mom in a casual conversation, she didn't even blink an eye. Harry does seem to have a little trouble processing it since in all movies he sees it's a boy and a girl falling in love, but he's getting used to the idea even if it doesn't come up much. 

"I don't have time to date." Ashton blushed as he thought about Luke, the annoying customer with a big crush on him. Luke was incredibly handsome and sweet but he didn't have the time to be involved with a boy when he knew it wasn't going to lead anywhere. 

"That sounds like there is a boy." Aunt Maggie practically jumped out her seat as she reached over for Ashton's hand. 

"There's this really sweet guy that's been coming to my work for the last two days to flirt on me, but I really can't let myself get distracted." Ashton shook his head as in getting rid of the idea of focusing on a boy instead of his family's well being. 

"It's not being distracted. It's being a normal teenage boy with normal teenage boy interactions. Pop out of you bubble, Ash." Maggie gave her advice before leaving. Ashton was a good kid. He deserved happiness. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Thoughts   
> \- r. b.


	5. Chapter Five

"Ashton, wake up! You have to take me to soccer practice." Harry shakes Ashton's shoulders on an early morning Saturday, his only day off. 

"Just give me a minute, Harry." Ashton calculated that it would that approximately 2 minutes to change out of his pajamas and brush his teeth.

"C'mon Ashton." Harry said as he jumped on top of Ashton's sleeping body and shook him harder. He sat up abruptly causing Harry to fall out of the bed and hit his head against the floor. 

"Oh no! Harry, baby, are you okay?" Ashton worried as he hurried out of bed to pick up Harry. He pulled his little brother against his chest and rubbed the back of his head. 

"I'm okay, Ashy. It's just a little ouchie." Harry said laughing while hugging Ashton. Ashton put him down and shooed him out so he could change. 

"Okay c'mon buddy. Let's go!" Ashton jiggled his keys as they stepped into the car. 

When they arrived it was cold out so Ashton fit Harry into his sweater before sending him off to where the rest of his soccer team was. He sat in the swings watching his little brother from a distance, feeling his heart grow bigger with the love he had for his family. He didn't like to choose favorites but his little brother held most of his heart. Having had no father for so long and growing up so strong and happy, showed how kind of a person Harry was.

Ashton smiled to himself before his heart jumped as a felt someone sit next to him. He looked over alarmed only to see it was the flirty customer, Luke, only he had a baby that looked not over a year old on his lap. 

"Hey, Pizza Boy. Glad to bump into you." Luke said, the baby on his lap jumping up and down when seeing the soccer ball Harry's team had fly up and down. 

"Bah bah baw." The baby started to say. It was obviously an entry for the word ball. 

"Yes Zoe! It's a ball." Luke cooed at her, looking proud and excited. Ashton wouldn't have guessed Luke as a baby lover. 

"Cute. Is it yours?" Ashton asked sarcastically. If a famous singer like Luke Hemmings had a kid it would be known. 

"No. This is my niece Zoe. I do wish I had a kid but maybe not just yet." Luke told him. For the first time since he met the singer, that had a strange obsession with Ashton, Luke's attention wasn't on him. 

Not that Ashton cared. 

But Luke's full attention seemed to be placed on the miniature human in front of him and honestly, that made Ashton smile. 

"Are you smiling at me, pizza boy?" Luke said smugly. 

"No. Of course not. Just a cute baby that's all." 

"I know I'm cute baby. Thanks." Luke said and broke out laughing. Ashton blushed and thought about pushing his swing but he did have a baby with him. 

"Shut up. Why are you here? Are you still stalking me?" Ashton asked. 

"This is a public place. Not everything is about you babe. I want it to be but you won't let me." Luke smiled before continuing. "But no. My niece was having a bad morning and I think she just needed some air to calm down."

"What are you? The baby whisperer?" Ashton laughed. At that moment the chilliness of the air seemed to make sense as a light drizzle started to fall from the sky. 

"Shit. The baby!" Luke said, taking off his sweater in an instant to wrap around Zoe. 

"Ashy, practice is canceled because of the dumb rain." Harry pouted as he came running to Ashton with his equipment, stomping the floor in irrational kid anger. 

"It's okay buddy. I'll take you out to play ball when it clears up." Ashton said kneeling beside his brother and taking his backpack from him so he would have too much too worry about. 

"Well, I'm going to take my little brother home. Take care Luke." Ashton said bluntly flicking his wrist as a goodbye. 

"Wait, do you have your very dangerous looking car?" Luke asked. 

"Yes, it's not dangerous, just old. Antique if you must." Ashton told him. 

"Could you give us a ride home? I decided to walk with her too really have her take a look around. Plus I don't have a baby seat." Luke told him, over explaining because he seemed to always get a little tingly and nervous around Ashton. 

"You didn't bring your fancy sports car today popstar?" Ashton teased while nodding his head to where his car is to signal it was okay to give them a ride. "We wouldn't want baby Zoe getting sick." 

They made their way to the machine of death, with Ashton unlocking the car and putting Harry's backpack in the back. He came back to see Luke and Harry in intense conversation. 

"I loved soccer too when I was a kid." Luke told Harry as he took the backseat of the car. 

"Don't you still love it?" Harry said taking shotgun because he always likes sitting next to his brother. 

"I do but I focus on singing a little more now." Luke tried to explain how he used to sing in the shower when he played his guitar and found he really loved it. Now he sings to many people and it makes him happy with the support he gets. He knows he makes people happy as well. 

"I'm only good at soccer." Harry pouted. 

"No bud, I'm sure you have many talents." Luke reassured him. "How about I teach you to play the guitar? It's super fun." 

"I would love that!" Harry said as Ashton stepped into the car turning in the engine that woke with a loud roar. 

"I'm sure this isn't safe." Luke laughed nervously while Ashton gave him an annoyed look. The car was filled with the sound of Heart Attack by One Direction and Luke pulled out his phone, pointing to it to demonstrate it was his ringtone.

"Hey, mom. Yes, we are on our way home. I got a ride with a friend. No it's not Michael. I know he is a bad driver mom. I'll be home soon. Okay, love you." Luke hanged up the call as Harry started to laugh. 

"You like girly songs," he mocked. 

"No, I'm just supporting my friends." Luke answered back before telling Ashton directions to his house. 

"I'm not you friend, Hemmings. For all you know, I could be a murder." Luke gave him a look as in to say 'C'mon as if, Marshmallow.' 

"Okay, this is it." Luke said after they parked in front if a house that looked like a mini mansion. 

"This is like a princess castle." Harry said in awe. 

"Yeah, I guess it is. But my mom is a queen." Luke said obviously extremely fond of his mother. 

"Cute. Well we better get going." Ashton said, in a way initiating that Luke get off.

"Okay. I'll see you later Ashton." Luke pouted. 

"I don't doubt it, stalker." Ashton answered. Luke stepped off looking sad at the same time the front door flipped open. 

"Oh Zoe, baby. You must be freezing." A woman practically ran to Luke's side taking the tiny baby out if his arms.

"She's fine mom. Uncle Luke took good care of her." Luke said as he shook Zoe's little chin before noticing that Ashton was still there. "This is my friend Ashton. I bumped into him at the park and he gave us a ride back so Zoe wouldn't get sick." 

"You look so familiar Ashton. But thank you, you're a sweet boy giving my granddaughter a ride back. Do you want to come in for a cup of hot chocolate?" Luke's mom asked as she squatted down in order to get a better look at Ashton who was still in the car. 

"No thank you ma'am." Ashton said at the same time that Harry exclaimed a huge, "Yes! I want hot chocolate." 

"Who is this cute little fella?" Luke's mom cooed as she took a look at the cute boy in the seat next to him.

"It's my little brother Mrs. Hemmings. We were at the park for his soccer practice." Ashton said politely. 

"Well come on in. You must be tired from the exercise darling." Harry didn't wait to be told twice as he got out of the car and walked back with the Hemmings to the front door. 

Ashton parked the car and sat in the seat wondering what he had gotten himself into. First he rejects the boy, in order to not get involved, now he's at his house meeting his family while bringing along his little brother. He really hoped there was a plan set out for him. He had worked too hard for his family and they needed him too much for his to detour from taking care of them in order to be with a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?   
> \- r. b.


	6. Chapter Five

The rain smeared down the window, creating a path that captured Ashton's eyes. He sat in the Hemmings' kitchen, listening to Harry ramble on to Liz Hemmings (Luke's mother) about his love for soccer. Liz, who seemed delighted to have more kids around the house, listened peacefully adding commentary about Luke's former love for soccer.

"Then, they made Jake captain, even though he doesn't show up to practice half of the time. It's so unfair. It's just because he's the tallest." Harry told her crossing his arms in anger as he spoke of the drama behind his team. 

"Oh no. That's so unfair, isn't it Luke?" Liz turned to Luke who had been sitting next to his mom after putting the baby to sleep for past hour. He has been staring intently at Ashton, not even blinking as he admired the pizza boy. While Ashton found it a little creepy, he did find it flattering so he ended up directing his focus to the window instead of anywhere near Luke.

"Yes, so unfair." Luke said, not taking his eyes off Ashton and only repeating what he thought he heard.

"Ashton is cute, isn't he Luke?" Liz asked with a mocking smile.

"Yeah so cute." Luke stated without even noticing until seconds later. "Oh wait, what?"

"Harry, why don't you go grab some cookies from the drawer to the left of the fridge." Liz told Harry who stared at Luke is amusement.

"Okay. I love cookies." Harry said standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

"I recognize you now Ashton. You're the waiter my son posted about then gushed to me about for half an hour." Liz said with complete confidence. "Well, Ashton, you are very good looking."

"Mom, don't embarrass me." Luke blushed.

"I'm just stating facts." Liz said and shot Ashton a fake wink, who giggled and covered his face with his hand. "So are you going on a date with my son anytime soon?"

"Uh, no maam. Your son seems lovely, but I'm focusing on taking care of my family right now." Ashton said. It was true the more he got to know Luke the lovelier he seemed, bu he had too much on his plate.

"That's understandable. Luke did the same thing when he was starting his music. He locked himself in his room writing for hours, losing friends because he was too busy. It's okay to relax sometimes Ashton. I don't know your situation but I'm sure your parents can hold down the fort while you grow up and live a little." Liz said, reaching over to grab her sons hand and he spoke about him.

Ashton knew she was right as she spoke just as Aunt Maggie had, but she did not know that Ashton didn't have parents but one parent that was barely ever home from work. She didn't know that Ashton was all his siblings had so he had to take care of them and nurture them. She didn't know that Ashton was a full time student while maintaining a full time job to make ends meet.

"It's just a very complicated situation." Ashton responded after being lost in thought for a minute. As Liz seemed ready to answer, no doubt ask him about the situation, Harry ran back into the room with a box of Oreo Double Stuffed. He politely gave them to Mrs. Hemmings, who handed a cookie to each person around the table. Ashton mumbled a thank you as he grabbed his.

"It stopped raining now Ashton. We could go back to the park and play." Harry exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Okay buddy, let's do that." Ashton said, already standing up for the table after the awkward yet sweet conversation Liz Hemmings attempted.

"How about you boys play in the backyard? Luke could join. He'll need a warm up from you Harry." Liz Hemmings said while throwing a wink at Ashton.

"That sounds like fun!" said the over excited boy grabbing Luke's hand as he lead his outside.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hemmings." Ashton said looking down at his feet.

"It's no problem dear. Just give your heart a chance. My son is very sweet, no matter what the media says." Liz told him, before leaving to check on baby Zoe.

Ashton thought about that as he followed the path he saw the other two boys take. There was a point in his life that he wanted loved. He wanted to be cared for and loved by another man that looked forward too seeing him and enjoyed his company. But that love that he wanted is now a spot in his heart filled by his family. It was all he thought about. Working, providing, helping pay for the food on the table and keeping his family happy and encouraged, was all he had in mind now. He did want to fall in love one day, but he had a responsibility and task of taking care of his family, and he could't let that go.

He walked through the back door that led to a massive backyard that could fit Ashton's whole house, but he wasn't taken aback by luxury as he made his way to where Harry and Luke were throwing around the ball trying different moves and positions to score through the make shift goals that were created by big rocks placed at a distance.

'Ashy! Be on my team. We have to beat tall Luke." Harry told. Ashton giggled at the nickname as he made his way over to Harry's side of the backyard.

"Let's do it." Ashton said.

And they did. The three boys played for what seemed like hours in the backyard, scoring goals, and yelling at each other for penalties.

Ashton didn't remember a time he had this much fun. Just letting go and playing with his brother and a person he started to believe could be his friend. They played until they were sweaty and Liz Hemmings called them in to eat. They went inside all laughing and teasing each other over their mistakes.

"That shot didn't even make it through the rocks Luke." Ashton accused.

"But it made it past you guys so that's a win for me." Luke said planting a fake lighthearted punch to Ashton's arm. Ashton hit back and the boys broke out laughing.

"This was so much fun! Thank you friend Luke." 'Friend Luke' is the nickname that Harry started to use for Luke as they played. It catched on and Luke grew extremly proud of it. 

"You're welcome friend Harry. I hope we can play again sometime soon." Luke said ruffling the top of Harry's curly locks. Luke had always wanted a little brother and now he knew how it would be like.

"Thank you Lucas. I'll see you around." Ashton said shyly, looking down at his shoes because every time he looked at Luke's eyes he was scared he would feel something. Harry ran ahead to say thank you to Mrs. Hemmings who he started to grow fond of too.

"No problem, pizza boy. I'll go visit again and maybe you'll actually give me a chance. I really am interested in you, you know? Sure, you're really handsome but you're also caring and sweet. I would like to get to know you more." Luke told him taking a stepped forward into Ashton's walls. "Maybe take you on a date and make you blush some more."

"Maybe. I don't know Luke. I have a lot on my plate." Ashton told him nervously displaying said blush on the apples of his cheek.

"That's okay. Just think about it okay?" Luke leaned down to place a small peck on Ashton's cheek who turned a deeper shade of red and nodded.

Ashton said goodbye to Mrs. Hemmings and politely rejected her offer of lunch.

"Come any time dear." She told him, pulling him into a small hug and then hugging Harry.

Both the Irwin's waved goodbye as they made their way to Ashton's car that looked like a trash and compared to the Mini Mansion it as parked in front of. He made sure Harry was correctly seated before heading back to the stress of his busy life.

-


	7. Chapter Six

Ashton's feet hurt that night as the last hour of his shift started. His car had broke down as soon as he drove out of his driveway, so he had arrived late to school because he had to push the car up the drive way and walk the five miles to his school- Sydney Way High School. 

He took the order of a grumpy old couple that wanted the pizza without any cheese or tomato sauce. Then got yelled at by the cooks as if it was his fault that the couple had such a complicated order. His night seemed to drag on further after he saw he had his all time low of tips after 30 orders - $5.50. 

Ashton wasn't having the best day, obviously, and he was looking forward to the best part of his day, tucking in his brother and sleeping. But his boss called him in to go into overtime and close since his wife's water had broken five minutes ago and he had to go see the birth of his firstborn child. So not Ashton's fault.

But he stayed, in hopes of better tips and overtime pay since he had to pay the water, electric and internet bill soon. His teacher had once said in class, "Even as you go off to college, you're not an adult until you pay your first electrical bill." After this Ashton knew he was a bit ahead of schedule in the adult business. 

Since it was late, there was only two customers by the back booth arguing over wanting pineapple on pizza or not when the ding of front door bell echoed throughout the pizza shop. A tall blond and broad (ish) man entered the establishment and Ashton let out a sigh. He didn't know if it was a sigh of annoyance because Luke Hemmings was about to flirt with him for an hour or relief because the flirting might serve as comic relief from the tiring and long day. 

Luke looked around the establishment until his eyes settled on the curly headed waiter near the back and he shot him a smile so bright, the lights in the building seemed dimmer. Well, maybe that was because they are old and needed a replacement but it sure felt a little warmer and happier in Aaron's Pizzeria. 

Luke sat in the booth closest to Ashton and shot him a wink as if to say, 'You're the only waiter here, so you're the one that's going to take my order.' Ashton rolled his eyes as he walked closer to Luke, who's smile seemed to grow wider. 

"What can I get for you?" Ashton said, in his flattest voice, speaking as if this was any other customer, maybe a little more toned down because he usually works other customers up for tips, but he doubts Luke will skip a tip. 

"I'll take a slice of ham, with a side of Ashton Irwin." Luke smugly answered.

"Will that be to go?" Ashton asked, already knowing the answer. 

"No, I would like to stay right here until the cutest waiter finishes with his shift. Around what time would that be? " said Luke, cocking his head to the side at the annoyed looking pizza boy. 

"The waiter closes today, so he won't be able to entertain your overactive personality." Ashton turned around without waiting for an answer and gave the cook the order. He looked at the closing list and started to clean all the tables that weren't being used since he only had half an hour left of his shift. 

"Need any help?" Luke asked, as he saw Ashton lifting up the chairs and flipping them to put over the table. 

"This is my job. So why don't you go sing some auto tuned karaoke?" Ashton said rudely, leaving Luke with a wide open mouth surprised by the bluntness of his comment. When the clock hit 11 and the closing list was completed, Ashton grabbed his bag and prepared to wait for everyone to leave in order to lock the establishment. As the rest of the workers grabbed their things, Ashton waited by the door with his phone on his hand, sliding through his Instagram feed. 

"Oh you have an Instagram! Let me follow you Ash." Luke exclaimed as he appeared behind Ashton. 

"It's private." Ashton told him. "Your fans will start to stalk me if you follow." 

"I have a secret account. I don't always use the verified one, since it's mostly used for promo by my management." Luke said showing him his other account without a blue check mark next to the name. 

"Okay, fine." Ashton took Luke's phone out of his hands and followed himself. 

"Thank you. What's up with you Mr. Grumpy Pants? I thought we got over the hostility." Luke said looking genuinely sad, which made Ashton's heart hurt a little but he would never admit it. 

"Just having a crappy day. Want to get home and sleep." Ashton watched the last one of the cooks leave the restaurant and exited, with Luke behind him like a lost puppy as he locked the door. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luke asked him, looking concerned as his brows furrowed together. 

"It's fine - just - okay well, my car broke down, I was late for school, I made the least amount of tips possible and I had to work overtime, which means I can't put Harry into bed because he's already sleeping and honestly, it's the only thing I look forward to in long days like this one." Ashton rambled as he subconsciously walked to Luke's car. He felt exposed after he talked about his day, not being the type to open up much, but honestly it felt good. It didn't feel like his emotions were a locked bird in cage battling to be freed but like a river that flowed endlessly and calm, relaxed by everything life threw at it. 

"I'm so sorry Ashton. That sounds really rough." Luke said, leaning up against his car in an attempted to look cool, but his elbow ended up slipping and he nearly fell. 

"It's alright. I'm going to be fine." Ashton laughed. It felt good to laugh and to have someone he might consider a friend. Luke laughed along with him as he opened the passenger seat. 

"I owe you a ride home. Well you owe me the chance to give you a ride home." Luke's smile seemed to tear down half of Ashton's walls. 

"Fine, just this once golden boy." Ashton nodded, hopping into the clean leather seats of Luke's nice sports car. 

"I could help with your car too. My uncle is a mechanic. He could pick it up tomorrow morning and have it fixed by next week." Luke told him turning on the engine to the car. 

"It's alright. I have to do it myself." Ashton said out of instinct. 

"No you don't. We may not be close or know each other for too long, but I care about you. You have me Ashton. Just let yourself have a friend." Luke fidgeted with the radio changing the channels until he found his favorite station. 

"I just can't let you in Luke." Ashton answered as the song changed to 'I Miss You' by Blink - 182. Ashton nodded his head to the beat as he waited for Luke to ask what his address was or even attempt to drive. 

"Yes you can. I want to get to know you Ashton. You're so strong, caring, and sassy. I can't get enough of it. I've never met anyone like you." Luke told him, his blue eyes staring deeply into Ashton's hazel ones. 

"Someone that isn't obsessed with you. Someone that doesn't scream and cry when they meet you." Ashton challenged, narrowing his eyes right at Luke, still in an intense staring contest. 

"No, someone that cares so much about their family like you. Someone that works so hard for those they care about. Someone that isn't afraid to call me out when I'm being too much or doesn't mind putting up with my mother in order to not offend her. Someone so unique and special like you Ashton. I don't know you completely yet. I don't know what lies in your heart or your deepest desires for your future. But I want to learn that and I will. Trust me. I'm going to stick around." Luke whispered to Ashton as they laid back against the seat in the dark and quiet parking lot. 

"Can you drive me home, please?" Ashton asked softly. 

This was his way of letting him in, even a little. Because Ashton never asks for favors, always doing everything himself, feeling it was his responsibility to help everyone else. This was his way of letting the blond singer crack his shell, even a little. Luke knew that so he smiled, and asked for directions. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Thoughts? 
> 
> \- r. b.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashton was awoken the next day by a soft tap on the front door. Because of Ashton’s instinct to always protect his family, he has turned into a light sleeper so he rushed to the front door and opened it in an instant without checking the peephole. 

Luke stood in front of him seeming equally in shock even if he was the person that made the way to his house. 

“What’s up?” Ashton said, his voice so deep and round that Luke’s knees got shakey. Well, shakier since he had gotten a glimpse of what a Greek god would look like in modern day a second before. It was... wow.

Ashton stood in front of him in his bright red boxers tightly wrapped against his waist and thighs like a second skin. His chest was so perfectly toned and tan that made Luke wonder if he was dreaming. Most importantly his legs held a perfect amount of muscle which made Luke wonder how they would flex perfectly as Ashton rode his dick. 

If Ashton’s personality hadn’t been perfect enough to make him the man of his dreams, his body and morning voice (god those low vowels were making his skinny jeans tighter) were making him sure that Ashton was exactly what his heart was searching for. 

“Hello. Earth to Luke. Are you drooling dude?” Ashton waved a hand in front of Luke’s face making him snap out of his thoughts. He felt a wet puddle going down the side of his mouth and he realized that yes, he has been drooling. 

“Yeah, sorry. I woke up early today and went to sleep late last night so I’m a little tired.” Luke said, trying to play off the zoning out as he licked off the corner of drool on the side of his mouth. 

“Why are you here?” Ashton hadn’t been stupid, he knew the band member was checking him out, if the constant flirting before this wasn’t enough of a sign the drool and longing eyes were. 

“My uncle is outside with the tow truck. I didn’t have your phone number to tell you that my uncle could only come tow it in the morning.” Luke seemed to stutter nervously, which Ashton started to find quite endearing. Even if he didn’t know the full effect he had on Luke, he could see a percentage of how much Luke is into him. It was flattering. 

“It’s no problem. My alarm was going to go off in a few minutes either way. Let me grab some shoes to thank him.” Ashton ran to his room that was right next to the front door to grab some shoes while Luke started to take a look around the small yet cozy house. Low ceilings, white furniture, cute kitchen, it was exactly what the younger version of Luke wanted with his spouse when he grow up. He felt an aura of home from the house he stood in and maybe it was faith’s way of saying to keep trying Ashton because it seems like it’s going to be worth it. 

“Thank you so much for doing this Luke. It really means a lot, because I doubt I’ll be able to afford anything for a couple months to fix it up.” Ashton placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder blade and squeezed. Luke smiled widely and nodded.

Ashton had a conversation about the outdated car he had with Luke’s uncle as his car was towed by his co-worker. He felt that the engine, which was behind on its expensive treatments, could be fixed or replaced which would get the car running. Ashton thanked Uncle Mike a thousand times and nearly sobbed knowing it’s going to be done in a week or so. 

“Anything for Luke’s boyfriend. You seem like a great guy.” Uncle Mike yelled out as he drove away in the tow truck. 

“You told him I was your boyfriend.” 

“No. He just assumed from the way I talked about you.” Luke blushed and leaned against the closed front door.

“What did you say about me, hotshot?” Ashton told him, honestly flattered as this confirmed his thoughts about being more than a wanna hook up for the pop star. 

“That you’re so hard working and sweet and I wanted you to know what it was like for someone to take care of you for a change.” Luke stuttered, Ashton took a space closer.

He didn’t know if it was the overwhelming gratitude that his car was going to be fixed for free or the swelling of his heart as he did feel cared for that brought him forward. 

“Anything else?” The taller Luke seemed to suddenly feel small as the hottest boy he’s ever laid his eyes in walk closer to him. 

“Maybe I said a little bit about how gorgeous you are, and how you make me feel like I’m more than a bimbo celebrity.” Luke looked down as Ashton stood on his tippy toes to place a soft, so fucking soft, kiss on his cheek. It lingered for a second before he pulled away. Ashton walked forward again, his body levitating over Luke’s as he reached for the doorknob to open up hid house. 

“You’re not bad yourself, blondie. C’mon you’re helping me make breakfast for my siblings.” Ashton said grabbing onto Luke’s hand and taking him to the small cozy kitchen. 

Luke never wanted anything more.


End file.
